Forgotten Past
by Kakarika Seiya
Summary: Being plauged with dreams of a mysterious past, Malik goes to Ryou in hopes of finding out more about his banished yami. Getting traped with their Yami's past selves wasn't part of their original plan though...
1. Chapter 1

Alright, this will be my second Yugioh fic! this is pretty much a Malik-centric fic...

Malik: (grins) Yes!

(rolls eyes) I decided to indulge his ego just this once...This fic is just something i came up with in my Social Studies class...n.n i hope you enjoy it! Ryou, disclaimers please.

Ryou: Kakarika doesn't, and won't ever own Yugioh. No matter how badley she wished she could. (smiles)

(teary eyes) You don't have to rub it in...(hits Bakura)

Bakura: (glares) What the hell did i do?

I can't hit Ryou, so I blame you for being a bad influence.

Malik: nn this story is in my POV, which means i get to write it!

yes...and i may regret that...

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Ages:

Malik: 19

Ryou: 18

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

_I glanced around the small room. It resembled the room I had when I was a child inside the tomb of the unknown pharaoh, only the walls were made of solid gold instead of the black stone I was accustomed to. Looking around, I began remembering my morbid childhood. The shelves where the ancient scrolls were kept was made of fine oak instead of the rotting wood I was used to. As I reached out to grab one of the scrolls to see if they were the same ones I read before, the chilling scream of a child broke through the eerie silence. The sound was faint, yet it was like an icy gale crashing through my soul. My hand dropped to my side and with a growing dread I turned and rantowards teh source of the screams. As I made my way down the winding corridors, I felt my heart ice over as I realized where the screams were comming from. I stopped in front of a door, the child's screams now sounded cracked and broken, the icy gale in my soul started to show in my eyes. As I slowly pushed open the door leading to the initiation room, I knew that I could have been mistaken for my yami, with how my eyes were clouded with malice and bloodlust. I knew what was happening in the room I was about to enter. Another child was being put through the same thing I had to endure seven years ago. Upon entering the room, I froze at the sight before me, it was not what I had expected. A small boy, no older than five or six, with sandy blond hair that stuck out in all directions, was laying on his stomach, tears mixing with sweat and blood as he screamed for the pain to stop. A woman was standing next to the stone table, emontionlessly carving hyrogliphics, which were so much more complex than the ones marring my back, into the child's tender skin. Blood covered his entire back, the table, and dripped onto the floor. I suddenly felt a boiling hatred forming inside of me, hatred for this woman who was creuler even than my own father. As the knife carved the final symbol into the child's lower back, the woman walked past me out of the room, dropping the bloodied dagger next to the door. My gaze traveled to the child's face. His screams had subsided and his breathing was ragged. Just as my hand slowly reached out to wipe the tears from his face, his eyes opened and his gaze burned through my soul. I recoiled back as I recognized thoes eyes. They were the same icy violet eyes which had been haunting my nightmares since Battle City. One word escaped my lips before everything went blank._

_"Mariku..."_

6969696969

My eyes shot open and I found myself staring at my lavender ceiling. I sighed as I wiped sweat away from my brow. Rolling onto my side I let out a hallow laugh.

"That damned dream again..." I glanced over at my bedside clock. "Five thrity...Well, at least tonight I managed to get a good three hours of sleep."

I had been having that same dream for the past six months. The dream was always the same. I would be standing in what looked like my old bedroom how it must have looked when it was first build. Then the screaming would start, and I would follow them to a child form of my yami. Until now, I had always believed that my yami was created by my bitterness and hatred towards my father. But these dreams pointed to another conclusion. Maybe Mariku's malice, bitterness, hatred, sadness and homicidic nature wasn't because of me, but because he had his own demons in the past. The more I thought about it, the more I convinced myself that Mariku wasn't something I created, he was a spirit just like Bakura and the Pharaoh. Sitting up in my bed, I decided that I needed to know the truth about my yami. While getting dressed, I figured the first place to start looking would be in Japan. More specifically, Bakura Ryou's house. Mariku may have been banished to the Shadow Realm three years ago, but Bakura has only been gone for almost a year now.

"Maybe Ryou got some information about the theif's past that could prove my theory about Mariku's past..."

Pulling my shirt over my head, I looked into my full length mirrow and was shocked at what I saw. I had subconciously put on the clothes Mariku wore durring Battle City. As I stared at my reflection, a humorless grin made its way onto my face. "I guess I miss him more than i let myself believe. I was tweleve when I met him and sixteen when he was banished. Now here I am, and pathetic nineteen-year-old who lives with his older siblings in a small house next to the Nile, searching for the past of a man who almost killed me."

The more I gazed at my refection, the more I missed him. I walked over to my closet and pulled out my dark purple cloak. Hesitating for only a second, I put it on. When I looked back at the mirror, my heart stopped and my breath hitched. The figure looking back at me was not my reflection, it was Mariku. With his icy eyes, spikey hair, and muscular frame, he smirked back at me with a knowing look in his eyes before the image flickered back to my reflection. I stared shellshocked at my mirror for a few minutes, waiting to see if he appeared again. With no sign of my yami returning, I grabbed my motocycle keys out from under my pillow and jumped through the open window. Starting up my bike, I sped off towards the closest airport.

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Malik: (grins) Well, did I do a good job?

n.n I think so. (turns to readers) Well? What do you think of this story? Should we continue this fic? Please tell us what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Malik: (smirks) It seems I'm continuing this fic whether people want me to or not.

. just because I felt like the last chapter was too short...and someone reviewed saying it was like someone else's fic...

Malik: Yep! So here we go!

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

After a hellish plane trip, I found myself staring at Ryou's front door, hesitant to ring the doorbell. I sighed in frustration and glared at the light blue welcome mat. "Damnit. What the hell am I doing? So what if Mariku had a life before I met him? Why the hell do I want to know about him?"

"Curiosity."

I grinned sheepishly as my gaze slowly traveled up to Ryou's face. "Hey. It's been awhile."

Ryou smiled warmly up at me, I could tell that he was amused by catching me off guard. He set down the bag he was holding on a table next to the door and stepped aside. "Well, are you going to come in or continue glaring at my welcome mat?"

I brushed past Ryou as I entered his house. I had always had a thing for the sweet Brit. He was the only one who was there for me after Battle City. Well, him and Bakura I suppose. Despite my hatred for Mariku, Bakura would always defend him. Which is why I believed that he might have had some past experiance with my demented yami. At the time, I would argue with Kura about him. Mariku banised me and Bakura to the shadows, so I couldn't understand why he tried to justify Mariku's actions...But Bakura's not here anymore. That's why I hate the pharaoh the most. I'll never forget the last morning I saw Bakura...

69696969FLASHBACK6969696969

_"Kura! Come with us!"_

_I watched in amusement as Ryou childishly tugged on Bakura's wrist, trying to pull him out of bed._

_"Ry, I swear you will regret this. I'm tired and I don't feel like going to the fucking park." Bakura jerked his hand away from Ryou and curled up under his covers._

_Ryou looked up at me with his adorable brown eyes brimmed with unshed tears. "Malik! I don't want to leave without Bakura! It's my birthday and I want Bakura to come with us to the park."_

_Internally, I practically melted. I couldn't say no to his adorable pout. With a cocky smirk, I stepped over to Bakura's bed. I saw him glare at me suspiciously through a small hole in the blanket but I pointedly ignored it. I leaned over him, centimeters away from his face I whispered, making sure that Ryou couldn't hear me, "Kura-chan, you really don't want you sweet, innocent hikari to know that you were jacking off to him while you were taking a shower yesterday, do you?"_

_I jumped back as Bakura shot up in his bed, glaring evilly at me. I licked my lips and smirked. "I'll take that as a 'no'."_

_He continued glaring as he stormed past me to retreive clothes from his closet. I knew Ryou's face had to be burning up, I could practically feel the heat radiating off of him. As I watched the tomb robber get dressed, I wondered how Ryou didn't know that Bakura slept naked. Maybe it was and Egyptian thing, because I did it too. Standing there, clad in low hung leather pants and a tight red tanktop, Bakura looked dressed to kill. I smirked to myself as I noticed a slight pink tint to his face as he glared at me. I smiled innocently and turned to Ryou. "See? You can always count on me to get his lazy ass out of bed!"_

_Ryou smiled brightly and threw his arms around me in a tight hug. "Thank you, Malik! You're the best!" He pulled away and looked up at me happily. "Watch Bakura for me to make sure he doesn't go back to bed while I finish getting ready, ok?" He kissed me on the cheek before running off shuting Bakura's bedroom door behind him._

_I stood there, stunned, as Bakura chuckled lightly. I knew my face must have been a few shades darker than it normally was, so I tried to get my emotions under control before turning to glare at Bakura. Before I had the chance to turn around, I felt tow strong arms wrap tightly around my waist from behind. I'm sure that my face could have beaten Bakura's shirt at that moment. The feeling of Bakura's body pressed agianst my back and his warm breath brushing by my ear was almost too much for me to handle._

_"Here's what I don't get about you, Ishtar. You have no problem spying on me in the shower or openly staring at me while I'm getting dressed, yet my hikari give you a light peck on the cheek and your face turns a cute shade of pink."_

_I attempted to keep by breathing under control as Bakura's fingers started to lightly trace my abs._

_"You know, I saw you watching me in the shower yesterday, but I was a little too busy ast the time to care."_

_My face flushed darker as I remembered exactly what I witnessed the day before on accident. _

_"Hmm...Last night I was thinking. I noticed taht you were blushing lightly while your eyes followed my every movement and before I went to bed, I wondered how you would have reacted if I had called out your name instead of Ryou's. Would you have joined me?"_

_If Bakura wasn't holding me up at that point, I probably would have fallen. Instead, I wound up leaning even more into him. My knees felt weak and my heart was racing. I knoew I had a crush on Ryou, but I could never figure out what I felt for my former partner in crime. One of his hands left my waist to gently stroke me cheek. His tone seemed more gentel than it was before._

_"Well? Would you have joined me, Malik?"_

_At that moment I knew. I leaned my head back to rest against Bakura's strong shoulder. I had falled hard for both Ryou and his psycho yami. My voice came out as a soft whisper I could barely hear. "Yes."_

_Within seconds, Bakura had me against the wall in a heated kiss which I returned automatically. It was my first kiss and Bakura know this. He dominated the kiss for the most part, but after a minute, my arms made their way around his neck and we began battling for dominance. Eventually, Bakura let me win. I'm not quite sure how, but after a few minutes we wound up fiercly making out on Bakura's bed. About three mintues later, Ryou's beautiful voice interupted us from down the hall. _

_"Malik! Kura! I'm almost ready, so meet me outside in the garden!"_

_Pulling away, I laid beneath Bakura gasping for air. He gazed down at me with a look in his eyes I'd never seen before. He gently brushed my bangs away from my face and smiled down at me. I was so confused. "Bakura, what about Ryou?"_

_"Malik, I love you as much as I love my hikari."_

_I felt as if time had stopped. I had always fantisized about hearing those words from Ryou's sweet lips, but never in my wildest dreams had I ever considered those words coming from Bakura. I felt my face heat up again. "Do you really mean that?"_

_Bakura smiled down at me again. He leaned in to give me a chaste kiss, nipping softly at my lower lip as he pulled away. "Of course I mean it. You're exotic and beautiful. Truthfully, I've wanted you since the moment I saw you take off your helmet after I jumped in front of your motorcycle durring Battle City."_

_I raised a slim eyebrow at his choice of words. "You wanted me?"_

_His cocky trademark smirk was back in place. "Yes. I won't lie to you. Seeing you manipulate Yugi's friends and your own allies to make them bend to your will made me fucking hot."_

_My blush came back full force as I looked into his lust filled eyes. Bakura was definately telling the truth. The lust in his eyes dimmed slightly as he continued._

_"But then when we teamed up on the Battleship, I saw that there was more to you and more to my hikari. Ryou stood by me even after I used him so many times and you had a will that was impossilbe to break. Locking Ryou away, we fought together to reclaim you body from Mariku."_

_I blinked in confusion. That was the first time I had ever heard my yami's true name. "Mariku?"_

_Bakura sighed and ran a shaky hand through his wild locks. His eyes held a slightly distand look to them. "Mariku. That was your yami's name. Everyone called him 'Yami no Malik', yet his real name was Mariku Ishtal. I'm not sure even he knew that..." He trailed off before smirking down at me. "I'll explain everthing when we get back. And then you and I can sit and have a little chat with Ryou about a threeway..."_

_He continued smirking as he held onto my hand and pulled me to the garden where Ryou was waiting for us._

69696969696969END FLASHBACK69696969696969

There never was a later. We ran into the pharaoh at the park and Bakura got into a huge fight with him. He was banished to the Shadow Realm and Atemu took the ring away from Ryou so that he couldn't come back again. I spent that entire night comforting a devestated Ryou. I never got up the courage to confess my feelings to him.

"Malik? Are you alright?"

I snapped out of my memories and smiled down at the boy I loved. "I'm fine Ryou. I was just remembering what happened last year."

I immediatly regretted my words. Ryou's eyes downcast so his bangs made a shadow over his face. "Malik, I can sense that something's bothering you. It has something to do with Bakura, doesn't it?"

I wraped my arms around Ryou's waist and led him over to the couch in the living room. Sitting down with him next to me, I softly brushed his soft white bangs out of his eyes. "Yes. This does have something to do with Bakura, but it mostly concerns my yami." I let my hand linger on the side of his face for a moment longer than I intended to.

Ryou sighed quietly as he took my hand in between his and held it in his lap. I could see the confusion in his soft brown eyes while he caressed my hand, trying to understand why I came to him. "Malik, you've never talked about your yami before." He looked into my eyes, trying to figure out what was going on in my mind. "What's wrong?"

With a heavy sigh, I began to explain about my dream and about how Bakura knew my yami's name and promised to tell me what he knew. The only thing I left out was what happened between Bakura and myself before he made that promise. I was still to unsure of myself to let Ryou know how I felt about him. After I finished telling him everything, Ryou grasped my hand tighter and held it against his chest.

"I'm sorry Malik. Bakura never said anything to me about Mariku." His eyes became clouded as they brimmed with tears. "I really wish that there was some way I could help you."

My eyes softened as I slowly embraced him. "It's okay, Ry." I found it hard to control myself as Ryou's arms found their way around my waist. Ever since I realized my feelings for him, I'd tried to avoid close contact with him. At that time, I managed to control my actions by telling myself that I wouldn't take advantage of him while he was emotionally unstable.

We sat together on the couch for a few minutes before Ryou suddenly jumped up. He smiled dow at me and pulled me off the couch. "I'm so stupid! I completely forgot what I was doing before I found you on the porch!" Ryou dropped my hand as he ran over to the bag he sat down earlier. My eyes widdened in shock as he knelt down next to the bag, taking out the Sennen Rod and Ring. He smiled up at me brightly. "I was on my way to the graveyard. There's a crypt there that Bakura used to hide everything he stole from Kaiba and other people. I was planning on putting these there for safekeeping."

I walked over to Ryou and sank to my knees next to him, my fingers gently brushing against the Sennen Rod, a cold shiver running through me as I felt the cool metal beneath my fingers and the familar power coarsing through my body. Grasping it like a lifeline, I looked up at Ryou in shock. "Ryou...you actually..."

He smiled gently while he ran his fingers along the curves of the Sennen Ring. "Yes. You guessed right." He looked at me with a light in his eyes which I hadn't seen in a long time. "I stole them, I stole them from the pharaoh. It was easier than I thought it would be. Sure, I was scared of being caught at first, but then I remembered that Bakura always told me that if you're confident in your skills, you can pull off even the toughest jobs. He was always trying to teach me his theiving skills, but this was the first time I've ever tried it."

I saw his hands shaking as he tightened his grip on the ring. Smiling down at him, I pulled him into my arms. Kissing him on the cheek I whispered, "Bakura would be proud of you. You managed to do what he was never able to acomplish. You stole two Sennen items from the pharaoh."

Ryou smiled up at me with his eyes brimming with tears once again. "Malik, thank you. I don't know where I would be without you." I couldn't help myself. The temptation was too much for me to resist. I leaned down and caputured his soft lips beneath mine. He seemed shocked, I was about to pull away when he wraped his arms around my neck and began responding to the kiss. My arms tightened around his waist as I pulled him closer to me. The kiss was completely different from teh one I shared with Bakura so long ago. It was sweet and innocent, just like the angel in my arms. Our Sennen Items lay on top of each other on the floor next to us. We pulled apart, I couln't help smirking as Ryou's face was a slight shade of pink.

Before either of us could say anything, we felt and imense power emitting from the Sennen Ring and Rod. Neither of us knew what to think as the items started glowing. I pulled Ryou flush against me and used my cloak to shield us from the blinding light that filled the room. I felt Ryou's grip on me tighten as and intense wave of heat hit us and it seemed as if we were falling through the air. Holding Ryou tighter against me, I kept my cloak securly around us to protect us from what felt like a sandstorm beating against us as we fell. The last thing I remembered was Ryou clinging to me as I felt buring sand slam against my back as we landed, then everything went blank as Ryou's body went limp and I slowly slipped into unconciousness.

69696969696969696969696969

(grins happily) Two chapters in one day.

Malik: (smirks) Of course, I'm not as lazy as you are.

(glares) Prick. No more candy or sugar for you.

Malik: (wide teary eyes)

(turns back to readers) Well, what do you think? Please review and let us know!


	3. Chapter 3

Rika: This will be the third chapter. I must say, this was just an experiment at first, but it's going well...

Mariku: (grins) And it's about to get better. It's my turn to write!

Malik: (pouts) Not fair...Why can't I just do the entire story myself?

Rika: (smiles) Because it'll be more interesting this way.

Ryou: (sweatdrop) Right...Mariku bribed you, didn't he?

Rika: (happily counting gold coins) Of course not, what gave you that idea?

Malik: -- Damnit...(sighs) Mean yami...

Mariku: (rolls eyes) You'll live. Now quit whinning and do the disclaimers.

Malik: (glares)...(mutters) Kakarika doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh...

Rika: (still counting coins)...5,789...5,790...

Mariku: Alright, time to start the story. And as a fair warning, I shall be writing this chapter which means you can count on naughty language and suggestive themes...

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

I sighed in annoyance for what must have been the eighth time in teh last ten minutes. Glancing over at my arrogant bastard of a partner I felt my eye twitch violently. Really, how hard was it to sit still for a few fucking hours? Thrity more minutes passed with my patience slowly driffting away till it snapped. "Damnit Akefia! Will you stop pacing and sit down?"

He paused to send me one of his famous cocky smirks. "Really, Mariku, do you expect me to sit still in this fucking cave while a sandstorm is raging outside?"

Giving him a blank stare, I wondered where the hell he came up with that logic. He was still smirking down at me. Becoming more annoyed than I already was, I stood up and stormed past him towards the entrance of the cave. I literally jumped for joy when I saw that the sandstorm was finally over. "Kifa! The storm's over, let's get the hell out of here!"

I knew he hated that nickname. I was counting on it pissing him off completely. Even if he's technically the boss around here, I liked reminding him that I'm not one of his fucking lackies that would drown themselves in the Nile if he ordered it. I smirked as he stormed up to me. His eyes burned with an evil glare that promised death, a look that he normally reserved for the pharaoh. He was practically growling when he spoke to me. "Don't you ever call me that again, bastard."

I only smirked in amusement. I could see the annoyance behind his electric blue eyes. Maybe one day I'd regret pushing my luck, but I always found that it was a good workout. Standing centimeters away from him, I grabbed a fistfull of his silver locks and pulled him flush against me, biting his lower lip and licking up the bit of blood which came out. Looking directly into his eyes, I smirked wider. "You weren't complaining last night, Kifa."

Pushing him away from me, I ran like a bat out of hell. I'm masochistic, not really my fault. Sprinting away from the cave, I laughed insanly as I heard him chasing after me yelling profanities, most likely with his precious dagger out.

"Mariku, you son of a bitch! Get your psychotic ass back here so I can beat some sense into you!"

The chase continued for several kilometers before we collapsed next to each other by an oasis. I lied on my back, smirking at him lazily. My eyes trailed over his body, slick with sweat from chasing me threw the desert. With every breath he took, his chest rose and fell heavily...Kind of like the sand I was laying on. "What the hell?" I sat up and stared down at the pile of sand that was moving ever so slightly. I felt Akefia crawl next to me, examining the pile as well.

"What the hell indeed..." His hand brushed against the sand, uncovering a dark purple fabric. He gave me a sideways glance before pulling on the fabric, clearing away the sand. We were both shocked at what we saw.

Two strangly clothed boys lay clinging to each other. One with sandy blonde hair like mine, the other with pure white hair and ivory skin. It seemed that they had been caught in the storm and were using the blonde boy's cloak as protection. I looked at Akefia, amused but not surprised by the barely hidden lust in his eyes. He always did have a thing for exotic beauty. My blonde hair and violet eyes are partly the reasons I share his bed on most nights. This boy looked like a less psychotic version of myself, and for the other boy, he was the only living person to have nearly the same hair color as Akefia. Once again glancing over at my partner, I smirked. He himself was a vision of rare beauty, even if he wouldn't admit it. His blue eyes and silver-white hair didn't exactly help him fit in. Reaching out, I ran my hand over the pale boy's body, raising an eyebrow slightly as he involentarily shivered at my touch.

Akefia smirked as he licked his lips. "That's one's definately pure..."

Rolling my eyes, I stood, picking up the two boys bridal style, making sure the little one was comfortable on top of the blonde one. I looked down at Akefia who was still sitting on the ground. "We're taking them with us. We can't just leave them here to die in the middle of the desert."

Akefia scowled at me as he stood, brushing sand off of his dark blue kilt. "Last time I checked, Riku, I was the boss, not you."

I held the two boys close to my chest, giving my self-absorbed partner a blank look. He rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath, before he cast the spell which would teleport us in front of our hideout. Our hideout was the major proof that Akefia was a magical genius. The entrance to it resembled a normal sand dune, you wouldn't even be able to distinguish it from the ones around it if you didn't know what to look for. On the east side of the dune, there was a black dot roughtly the size of a gold coin. With the proper incantation, the black dot would grow and open to reviel a stone staircase taht went about a kilometer underground. At the bottom of the staircase was a large oak door with no handle, only a keyhole which required another incantion. The inside of the hideout was made up of a kitchen, den, a cellar for treasure and about eight bedrooms. To this day, I'm still astounded that Akefia shapped that entire place out of the sand under the desert.

"Mariku!"

I glared at Akefia in annoyance. "You don't have to yell, I'm right next to you."

"They're sleeping in your room."

I rolled my eyes. That meant I would be bedding with Kifa while they were here. We began walking down the stairs, the torches on the walls lighting up as we passed them. About halfway down the stairs I felt the smaller boy shift in my arms. Glancing down at him, I noticed he was whimpering in his sleep. Akefia seemed to notice as well. He stopped walking and grabbed my arm, staring intently at the small albino one.

"Let me carry him."

I examined my partner for a moment before nodding. They were getting a bit heavy and my arms were tired. Much to Kifa's annoyance, it took us a good five minutes to get the small boy out of the blonde one's arms. For being asleep and having such a slim frame, he was almost as strong as me and Akefia. Once the albino boy was in Akefia's arms, we both blinked in surprise as his whimpers stopped and he looked almost content. Looking at my partner's amused expression, I was shocked to see that he no longer gazed lustfully at the boy. As we continued down the staircase, I glanced suspiciously at him. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with my partner?"

Akefia glared at me as he tightened his grip on the boy. "What the hell are you talking about, idiot?"

I raised my eyebrow slightly. "What happened to that look you were giving him at the oasis?"

Akefia refused to talk to me for the rest of the ten minutes it took us to get downstairs. After opening the door, he stormed into his room and kicked the door closed. I rolled my eyes and gazed at the blonde boy still in my arms. "Looks like we'll be staying in my room."

Looking up, I noticed most of the other gang members staring at the sleeping boy in my arms and the rest were glancing cautiously at Kifa's door. Sighing I walked into my room. I glanced over my shoulder at the curious faces waiting for an explaination. I rolled my eyes muttering, "Don't ask.", before slamming my door shut and placing the blonde boy on my bed.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Mariku: (Grins) See? That wasn't so bad, was it?

Malik: It sucked.

Mariku: (eye twitches)...(drags Malik to another room)...

Rika: (sweatdrop) Riiight...(turns to readers) Please review and tell us what you think. The more reviews we get, the more often we'll update the story!


	4. Chapter 4

Malik: (grins) Alright, I get to write again!

Mariku: (smirks) And I would especially like to thank Rannaty, who said that the last chapter was the best.

Malik: (eye twitches)...

(sweatdrop) Right, well, i had hoped to get this out sooner, but complications in school prevented us from writing...

Malik: (rolls eyes) Yeah, well if you'd stop screwing around on the computer when you're supposed to be doing work we wouldn't have this problem.

(glare) Quiet you, or this'll be the last chapter you write.

Malik: (shuts up)...

Ryou: (laughs) Kakarika doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Now, Malik, on with the fic!

Malik: (smiles happily) n.n

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

As I slowly regained conciousness, I realized two important facts. The most important being that Ryou was no longer beside me and the other being that I was completely naked under heavy covers. Sitting up, I shivered slightly. The blanket pooled around my waist allowing the chilling air to bite at my skin. Examining my surroundings I realized I was in a medium sized room, probably underground because of the type of stone walls, with the only furniture being the bed I was in, a large wooden chest, and a single torch to dimmly light the room. I closed my eyes, trying to sense the power from Ryou's Sennen Ring. I cursed under my breath as I realized that our Sennen Items might not have been sent with us to where-ever-the-hell-we-are.

"You don't have to worry about your friend. He's in the room next to us."

I swear by Ra, I felt my heart nearly stop. Slowly looking over at the shadowed side of the room, I saw Mariku approach the bed I was on. He looked different from the last time I saw him. His eyes seemed softer and less psychotic and he was wearing a dark purple egyptian kilt with three gold bands around his wrists, waist, neck and calves. If he was anything like me, he probably had one around each of his upper thighs underneath his kilt...Quickly shaking my head to rid myself of unwanted thoughts, I looked back into his eyes. He seemed relaxed and amused as I examined him. I shifted slightly under his gaze. Even without the psychotic gleam to them his eyes were still as intense as ever. Finally noticing exactly where his gaze was traveling, I hastily pulled the covers around me completely. Blushing profusely, I muttered under my breath, "Perverted Mariku..."

He seemed slightly more surprised than amused. "How do you know my name? I've never even met you before."

Staring intently at him I could tell he wasn't joking around. Thinking over what I remembered and what my current situation was, I realized that Ryou and I must have gotten sent back to ancient Egypt. "Shit..."

I pulled the covers around me tighter as he walked over and sat next to me on the bed, way too close for my comfort. A small shiver passed through me as he laughed lightly. I glared at him as he ruffled my hair. Growling, I tried to scoot away only to be prevented from doing so by his strong arm wrapping around my waist.

"So, I can tell by your frustration that you obviously know what's going on and I highly doubt that you plan on telling me since you seem to distrust me for some reason. May I at least know your name, beautiful, since you already know mine?"

If I had a tiny bit less self-control I probably would have fallen for his lame pickup line. Even with my self-control, I couldn't prevent the light blush from reaching my face. Glaring at him weakly, I decided to at least give him an answer. "My name's Malik Ishtar and there's now way in hell I'll let you screw around with me so don't even try." It was then taht I came to a conclusion I should have when I first saw him. "Why the hell did you strip me naked while I was sleeping!"

My eyes widden as he moved too quickly for me to stop him. Before I knew it he had me pinned to the bed, straddling me. My entire self-control melted in that instant as I looked up at his smirking face helplessly. He laughed lightly, releasing my wrists but staying on top of me. I had never been more appreciative of thick blankets than I was at that time. He leaned in, brushing my bangs aside and placing a soft kiss on my forehead. Sitting up fully, he smiled down at me in amusement. "It's nice to meet you, Malik. Personally, I find it amazing that not only are you a more adorable version of myself but also that we have similar names. I'm Mariku Ishtal, second in command in Theif King Bakura's gang."

It was like that one sentence expalined nearly everything. All of the arguments Bakura and I got in made sense. Mariku was Bakura's partner. Brushing away depressing thoughts of Bakura, I glared up at Mariku again. "You never answered my question, bastard."

He smiled down at me again before moving off of me to lay beside me. "I didn't molest you, if that's what you want to know. Your clothes and skin were practically caked with sand, so I had to give you a bath."

I began to get the the feeling that Mariku made me blush more times in fifteen minutes than I usually do in a year. Not given much room to move since his arm was wrapped tightly around my waist, I burried my face in teh crook of his neck to hide my embarrassment. 'I don't care how it looks, I have no interest in him at all...'

I could feel his chest vibrating as he laghed. "You're easily embarrassed, aren't you?"

The fact that he was petting my hair really didn't help my situation. Alright, so it might have made my entire body realx, but that's not the point. I got sucked into the past because the Sennen Items decided to show me what I wanted to know. I was there to find out about my yami's past, not to fall for his past self. I froze up as he began tracing the scars on my back. I hesitantly looked up at his sharp features. Our eyes met and it was like he had me under a spell. The intensity I saw in his eyes was too strong for me to look away.

"I had been meaning to ask you about these." He pressed harder against the symbols, making me arch slightly against him. It was not my fault my back was sensitive. I could practically hear the arrogance in his voice. "I thought you said you wouldn't screw around with me?"

My eye twitched violently. "Shut up, my back is sensitive..."

His hand left my back to gently cup my face, making me blush even more. "I know, mine is too."

Before I had time to drown in his eyes and melt at his sliky voice, the bedroom door was slammed open, making me instinctivly jump into Mariku's arms. I had my face burried in his chest as he sat up while holding onto me tightly, chuckling slightly. "Akefia, he's awake and healthy."

"I can see that. And how is it fair when you tell me not to molest them and you get to have blondie all over you?"

I could recognize that smooth voice anywhere, no matter how different it sounded. Pulling slightly away from Mariku I spun around to face the door. "Bakura!"

I'm almost positive I stopped breathing at that point. If I ever thought it was impossible for Bakura to be hotter, I was wrong. Piercing electric blue eyes, sexy smirk, short silver-white hair, tan skin, well-toned body, double T crossed scar, red cloak and navy blue kilt. His entire image screamed sex god. I'm not sure if I had a bloody nose, but I do know that I promptly fainted in Mariku's arms...

69696969696969696969696969696696969696969696969

(smiles) Well, what did you think? I'm sorry it was so short...

Malik: (grins) I had fun with this chapter!

Akefia: (smirks) You had better, because next time it's my turn.

Malik: (eye twitches) Why!

Because it's his turn. n.n

Malik: (bluntly) You got bribed again, didn't you?

(sweatdrop) No...he threatened me...

Bakura: (twitches violently) When the fuck am I going to be in this damned story!

Ryou: (sighs) Be patient, Kura.

Bakura: (sulks)

Akefia: (mutters) How do I turn into such a brat...? (turns to readers) Whatever, just review so I can write the next chapter.

Ryou: (hits him) Be nice to the readers!

Bakura: (smirks)

Akefia: (eye twitches) Please review so I may write a new chapter for all of you.

Ryou: (smiles) That's better!


	5. Chapter 5

(grins) Yes! Hopefully this chapter will be longer than the last...

Akefia: (evil smirk) Believe me, it will be. I'll make sure this chapter is better even than Mariku's.

Mariku: (eye twtiches) You wish.

Malik: (depressed sigh) I hate you both...

Bakura: (twitch twitch) What the hell are you complaining about?! You got to write most of the chapters and I've barely been mentioned in this damned fic!!!

Akefia: (smiles happily) That's because I took your place.

Ryou: (restrains Bakura from killing Akefia) Kura, please don't...

Bakura: (sulks in corner)

Akefia: (mutters) Drama queen...Don't worry, I'll make sure you'll be in this chapter.

Bakura: (glares) You'd better.

(heavy sigh) (mutters something about annoying muses)...(smiles happily at readers) Let's get this chapter over with. I don't own Yu-gi-oh, and never will.

All: (stares in shock)

...(eye twitches)...What? Why are you all looking at me like that?

Malik: Oh my Ra...She actually did her own disclaimers for once!!!!

Bakura: (pretends to faint)

...(sighs) I hate you all...

Akefia: (snickers) Let's just get on with it.

6969696969696969696969669696969696969696969696969696969

"Fucking Mariku. He's always making decisions for me. That little brat needs to understand that I'm in charge here, not him." Alright, I'm sure you're wondering why I was bitching to myself instead of beating the shit out of Mariku like I would with any other of my gang memebers that treated me like that. It's because Mariku wasn't like the others. He's Mariku. My partner, my best friend, and ocassionaly my lover. I had known him longer than anyone else. We met when I was 12 and he was only 11. I was running from the gaurds when I turned into an ally and crashed into him. With the gaurds approaching the ally, I panicked. I didn't have time to kill the boy, hide the body and escape. Before I had a chance to come up with anything, he picked me up and dropped me into a barrel of water, shutting the lid over me. Slightly pissed, I stayed completely still as I heard the gaurds questioning him if he'd seen a white-haired street rat run by. I swear by Ra, I was tempted to jump out and slit their throats, no matter how out-numbered I was. I probably would have if the little bastard wasn't sitting on the lid. He told them some bullshit story about me trying to attack him before I ran off in a panic. I didn't honestly think they'd belive him, but to my sureprise I heard them run off in the direction he told them I went. The second he opened the lid I jumped out ready to attack him when I noticed my dagger was missing. That's when I realized why the gaurds didn't question his crappy story. The psycho little bastard had taken my dagger before dropping me in the barrel and had made a deep gash in his own arm before the gaurds arrived. I stared at him in shock as he held out my bloody dagger to me smiling, blood still trailing down his left arm. I was impressed. We hit it off after that and he became my partner in crime. We told each other everthing about our tragic pasts and became inseparable. Mariku still has a scar on his left arm to this day.

It was a few years after that when he convinced me to start an actual gang. I made this hidout and we found the most loyal and talented theives in the area. Leading back up to this time, I was 21 years old, staring down at the innocent boy laying on my bed. I can't explain it, but I felt a strong need to protect this fragile boy who looks so much like me, yet so different at the same time.

_Ryou..._

I jumped slightly, hearing a whisper from the back of my mind. The voice sounded like mine only smoother with a slight accent I couldn't place.

_Ryou._

The voice was slightly louder the second time, yet still faint. The third time though, I had no problem hearing it.

_Akefia! Protect him!_

I stood up. "Who the hell are you?!" 'Alright, I know people say I'm insane, but this is rediculous!'

The voice sighed in exassperation. _I'm you, dumbass._

'What the fuck...?' "What the hell are you talking about?" Glaring around my room, I couldn't find the source of the voice.

_I go by your nickname, Bakura. Just trust me on this, I'm technically you._

"'Technically'?" 'Well, there's a word I've never heard before...'

I could practically sense the owner of the voice twitch. _Look, I don't have the patience to explain. I'm you, and that's it. After five thousand years of being sealed inside the Sennen Ring, you turn into me._

It was at that point I officially realized I had no idea what the hell this...whatever-the-hell-it-is...was talking about. I was starting to get pissed off.

_Damnit, fine! Look at me, idiot!_

There was a small flash of light before I saw the owner of the voice standing infront of me. He looked like a cross between me and the kid on the bed. 'Well, if the kid and I ever have a kid by some freak accident of nature, I'll at least know what it'll look like.' Heh, I laughed lightly to myself as his eye began twitching.

_I can hear you, bakayaro._

And it was my turn to twitch. "What the hell did you just call me?"

I won't bore you with the details, but he spent the next ten minutes explaining to me what the hell was going on and the events that happened in his lifetime since he was awakened by Ryou. Apparently, he was sent to the Shadow Realm to relive his past life after a fight with the pharaoh. Which lead to me, his former self, being resurrected so he had to watch his past instead of reliving it. He explained that we were the same, yet completely different at the same time. It took me a while, but I eventually understood.

"So, where does the boy come into this?" Call me insane, but I actually belived him.

I noticed a look in his eye as he watched the boy on my bed sleeping peacefully. It was the same way I looked at Mariku whenever he was sleeping next to me. _He's my, **our**, hikari. He's the lighter half of our soul._

I stared at him blankly. "'Hikari'?"

Bakura sighed in frustration. _It's means light in another language._

"Ah..."

His image suddenly flickered slightly. He got a deparate look in his redish brown eyes as he grabbed my arm. That's when I noticed I was a bit taller than him. _Please, please watch over Ryou for me. I know what's going to happen soon, it's going to be dangerous and I don't want him getting hurt because he got pulled into this. Don't let anything happen to him._

Hesitantly, I wrapped my arms around him. Hell, he was me after all. I couldn't stand to see him like that. "I promise that nothing will happen to him. But if you me, does Mariku have another self as well?" Bakura rested in my arms, leaning on me while laughing bitterly.

_No. I told you that Mariku never got his memories back, remember? The one you know and the one I know are one and the same. My punishment is to watch you till the end, his is to relive it all to go through the pain again to get his memories back._

Slowly I started to realize what his words earlier meant. "It's almost over, isn't it? My life."

I felt his arms wrap tightly around my waist. _Yes..._

I could feel the lump forming in my throat as I lifted one of my hands to fist in his hair, so much lighter than my own. "What happens when it's over? If this is all just your memories, what happens when your punishment ends?"

I could feel his nails digging into my back. _Ryou, Malik, Mariku and I will go back to our world._

My grip on his waist and his hair tightened. "And me...?"

His silence was enough. After this, I would die, then disappear.

_Akefia, we are the same, yet different. Just like Ryou and I. Same soul yet different personalities. As long as you protect Ryou for me, I promise to fine a way to bring you back with us._

Maybe it was my vanity, maybe my insanity, maybe even something completely unknown to me. Whatever the reason, I harshly pressed my lips against his, imediately being granted entrace. I wanted to know just how different we really were. I yanked on his hair to make him lean his head back, giving me better access to his mouth. I mentally smirked to myself as he moaned into the kiss at my harsh actions. That proved we were the same on a few things. The second we pulled apart panting for air a few minutes later, he disappeared. I was pissed. I really wanted to find out more about the whole same yet different thing.

Sighing in frustration, I stormed out of my room, shutting the door behind me so the little one wouldn't be disturbed. Walking over to Mariku's room, I took my frustration out on his door, slamming it open with almost enough force to knock it off the hinges. I was met with an interesting sight. The blond boy, I belive Bakura said his name was Malik, was in Mariku's lap practically clinging to him, naked. I raised an eyebrow at the hyrogliphics on the boys back as Riku sat up laughing, holding the boy close to him. "Akefia, he's awake and healthy."

I rolled my eyes. Trust Mariku to state the obvious. "I can see that. And how is it fair when you tell me not to molest them and you get to have blondie all over you?"

Malik spun around in Mariku's arms to face me. He seemed shocked. "Bakura!"

I couldn't help but smirk. Since he knew my name, that was proof enough that the other me was telling the truth. After staring at me like he wanted to jump me, he fainted in Mariku's arms.

I sighed as I walked over to sit on the bed next to Mariku. Leaning heavily against him, I thought over what the other me had said. I was just a memory of my future self, and my time was almost up. I felt Mariku shift next to me, laying the boy down next to us and pulling me into his lap. It was times like these that I found it hard to belive he was younger than me. He always had a sixth sense that told him when I was upset about something, even when I refused to show or admit how I was feeling at the time. I would call it a strange maternal instinct, but that would be wrong since the meathod he usually used to make me conffess when I was being difficult was seduction. By that time though, I was too stressed out to deny anything and for the first time since my village was destroyed, I was afraid. I didn't want to die. I sat completely relaxed in his lap, allowing him to remove my red cloak and place it one the bed next to us before turning me around to face him. Most of the time it annoyed me that he was a few centimeters taller than me, not including his hair, but I couldn't find it in me to care at that point. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, burying my face in the crook of his neck as he wrapped one arm around my waist while his other hand petted my hair gently.

"Alright Kifa, what's wrong? I've never seen you this submissive." I could hear teh worry laced in his calm voice.

I didn't know what to tell him. How was I supposed to explain that he's just reliving his past life because he tried to kill everyone, including me, just to take control of the pharaoh's powers? That all of this was just an illusion of his and the other me's memories created by the Shadow Realm? That soon we're both going to die and while he goes back to his world, I'll disappear? I couldn't do it. For the first time in a long time, I could feel my cool exterior cracking.

"Akefia, look at me, you're shaking!" I didn't even realize I was until he mentioned it.

Mariku took my face between his hands, making me looked into his eyes. He was afraid. Afraid for me. I couldn't tell him what was wrong. His thumb brushed against my scar lightly. He looked into my eyes, trying to find an answer I was hiding. I half wondered what he sees in them. Looking into his dark violet eyes, I felt more relaxed. His eyes have always had that effect on me for some reason. "Riku..."

He ran his fingers through my hair in a comforting manner. "I'm right here, Kifa. I'll always be here."

As much as I fought it, my eyes started to cloud up with unshed tears. He'd always be there, I wouldn't. I think I scared him. In the eight years we'd known each other, he had never seen me cry before. I havn't cried since Kuru Eruna, but it was all too much for me to handle. I could feel my body shaking as I looked up at him. Mariku embraced me tightly as tears began streaming down my face. "Kifa...It's okay."

Clinging to him, I felt so helpless. My eyes burned because I wasn't used to crying and my vision became blurry. I could hear him whispering soothing words in my ear, rubbing my back and carrassing my hair like I was a child. We were both shaking now. I was afraid of what was going to happen to us and he was afraid because I was. I don't know how long we sat there like that, him comforting me while I was curled up in his lap. My tears subsided eventually, leaving me with one hell of a splitting headache. "Riku, I love you."

I could feel him tense beneath me. It was no surprise he was shocked. With how long we've been together, those words have never been uttered. He pulled me closer against him, making me wrap my legs around his waist to stay comfortable. He buryed his face against my shoulder, I could feel his warm breath against my neck when he spoke. "Akefia, I love you too, you know that. We've always known that it wasn't necessary to say anything because we both knew. What's wrong? Why are you acting like this? Like this is the last time we'll be together?"

I couldn't bring myself to tell him everything, but I couldn't just leave him in the dark either. We've never kept secrets from each other. I took his face in my hands, locking our eyes once again. "Mariku, this might be the last time. Our game is almost over. Don't ask me how I know, but we don't have much time left. No matter what happens, know that I've always loved you and we must protect the two boys we brought home this morning."

I knew he was confused, but he understood well enough. I could see it in his eyes. "This is really our last time?" His voice seemed softer than usual.

Kissing his cheek softly, I leaned back slightly, tightening my legs around him and smiled. "It might be."

Sometimes, he's too fast for his own good. Before I had time to react he had me beneath him on the bed with my wrists pinned above my head while my legs were still wrapped lightly around his waist. I probably should have expected him to act like that. I gazed up at him with half-lidded eyes as he leaned in, his warm tounge tracing a path from my collarbone to my earlobe. Growling lightly as he moved to lick my lips, I bit his tounge hard enough to draw blood. If I was going to be on the bottom this time, there was no way in hell I planned on making it easy on him. But of course, my sadomasochistic Mariku wouldn't have it any other way. We liked it rough, that's how it's always been. Grinding against him, I didn't care if the kid was sleeping on the bed next to us, it could very well have been out last time together and if we woke him up, then he'll just get a free show...unless he wanted to join in of course.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

...I'm not sure if I should be surprised about the mushyness or annoyed at the hentainess...

Akefia: (smirks) You're the one that asked me to write it.

Mariku: (smirk) Hey, I'm not complaining.

Ryou: (sighs) (pats Rika on the back comfortingly) You should have know something like this would have happened if Akefia wrote it.

(annoyed) True. I probably should have.

Malik: (turns to readers) Well, what did you guys think? Should we add a lemon in the next chapter or not? Either way, it'll be my turn again.

Akefia: (smirks at readers) Yes, please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter and if Malik should have a lemon in the next chapter or not?

n.n And if there's no requests for a lemon, then the next chapter shall go to Ryou!

Malik: (eye twitches) That's not fair!

Ryou: (sweatdrops)...


	6. Chapter 6

Malik: (bouncing up and down) Na, na, na!!! We only got two reviews and they both had a big no-no on the lemon!!!!

o.O WHO THE HELL GAVE MALIK SUGAR?!?!?!

Ryou: (smiles sweetly) Who knows?

Bakura, Rika, & Mariku: (blank stare)...

(sweatdrop) You...gave Malik sugar to make sure you got to write this chapter...?

Ryou: (still smiling) Now why would I do something like that?

Bakura: (bluntly) Because you've barely been mentioned since chapter three.

Malik: (practically bouncing off the walls...literally)

(eye twitches) Will someone tie him up?

Mariku: (sighs and procedes to chase Malik)

Ryou: (giggles) Well, let's get on with the story, shall we? (turns happily to readers) Rika-chan doesn't own Yu-gi-oh.

(mutters) Well, at least he's in a good mood...

Bakura: (helping Mariku strap a struggling Malik in a straight jacket)

(sighs)...right...Ryou, go ahead...

Ryou: (smiling happily) Ok. Just a quick note for this chapter: "talking japanese" **"talking ancient egyptian"**

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Slowly becoming aware of my surroundings, I sat up to observe the room I was currently in. Looking around, I realized I wasn't with Malik any longer. The last thing I could remember was laying on top of an uncouncious Malik as his cloak protected us from some type of sandstorm. Looking down at myself I noticed that I was wearing a pure white silk egyptian kilt. Getting out of bed, I lit a few tourches I found on the walls. The room was rather large. In it was the large bed I was on earlier, a fireplace, several shelves decorated with golden trinkets, a side table, a large stone chest and an oak wardrobe. It was very impressive, in my eyes. It kind of reminded me of Bakura's room back home. Even after he was banished, I never found it in my heart to clean out his room. I know he would find a way back to me like every other time, no matter how long it took.

A light glint comming from the side table drawer caught my eye. Walking over to it, I opened the drawer to find the Sennen Ring. I couldn't help a sight of relief. "I'd thought I'd lost you..."

Picking up the ring, I placed it around my neck only to notice that the power emitting from it was darker than it used to be. Opening the wardrobe, I figured that whoever brought me here wouldn't mind me borrowing a cloak or something to keep warm if they'd put me in an expensive silk kilt. Taking out a red cloak embroddered with gold, I wondered who had saved me and where Malik was. I was only slightly worried about him because I knew he could take care of himself, unlik me. Bakura had tried teaching me how to fight, but I never quite understood it as well as the theiving skills he taught me. Putting on the cloak, I figured it would keep me warm enough. It reached my calves and the sleves went passed my elbows. Sighing, I decided staying in the room would get me no where.

I walked out of the bedroom to find myself infront of about fifteen young egyptian men. I shifted slightly under their shocked expressions. I was too scared to do anything, they looked like bandits and I didn't know how to defend myself. One of the bandits, a boy with a waist length black braid and bright mint green eyes, approached me first. I calmed down a bit, somehow sensing he wasn't going to hurt me.

**"Hey, I don't know why Bakura and Mariku brought you here, but if you value your life you should probably put his Sennen Ring and favorite cloak back. Even if he may have helped you before, he gets easily pissed."**

I could recognize the language as ancient egyptian, I had heard Bakura and Malik argue in it enough, but I could only understand two important words. "Bakura and Mariku? They're here?"

Unfortunatly for me, it seemed they couldn't understand me either. I sighed, wishing I had taken Bakura and Malik up on their offer to teach me the language a few years ago. I really wanted to find Malik at that point. He could at least talk to these people. The mint eyed boy seemed to understand that there was no way we could understand each other. I backed away slightly as he tried to reach for the Ring. He seemed worried about me for some reason, but I refused to let go of the ring. He sighed in exasperation before smiling down at me. I noticed we were about the same height, he was probably a few centimeters taller than me.

**"My name is Khamet."**

That, at least, I understood. I did manage to pick up a couple things from Malik and Bakura. **"My name is Ryou."**

He seemed pleased that I could understand a few things. Smiling brightly, he seemed to remember something. **"Wait here."**

I watched in curiosity as he ran up a set of stone stairs on the other side of the room, a large oak door closing behind him. Feeling the air in the room turn sinister, I slowly turned around to face the other bandits. I took a step back as the others stared at me with a carnal look in their eyes. Unfortunatly for me, it seemed like these guys weren't as nice as Khamet. I felt a clod fear wash over me as they advanced on me. Turning back to the room I was in earlier, I panicked. Three men were blocking the door while the rest closed in around me. Glancing around frantically, I realized I was surrounded. Two of them grabbed my arms while one infront of me grabbed my hair and yanked my head back, exposing my neck. Terrified, I did the only thing I could. I screamed bloody murder.

Before the men around me could react, another door slammed open and the three men holding me were on the flood dead within seconds, several others were laying on the floor with fatal wounds while the ones who were farthest from me ran into surrounding rooms in fear. With my eyes downcast, I sank to my knees shaking violently. I could feel tears running down my face, I was too busy thinking of what almost happened to me to see who it was that saved me.

"Ryou!"

Looking up I saw Malik kneeling in front of me. Still shaking with sobs, I threw myself into his arms. With my eyes clenched shut I clung to him for dear life. "Malik..."

Malik wrapped his arms around me tightly before picking me up and sitting on a couch with me in his lap. "It'll be okay, Ry. We won't let anything happen to you."

As I wondered what he meant by 'we', I heard another door slam open along with Khamet's voice. **"What the hell happened to Ryou?!"**

Even though I could only understand my name, I knew he was worried about me. I smiled slightly, feeling a bit better knowing I already had a new friend. Two voices I recognized got my attention as they answered him. It may have been in a language I couldn't understand very well, but I'd know those voices anywhere. Hesitantly, I looked up.

**"These stupid fucks tried to take advantage of the kid."** Mariku stood in a dark purple kilt looking slightly annoyed.

**"Khamet, clear out these bodies, I don't want the blood to stain the floor. We'll question the cowards in their rooms later."** Bakura was scowling down at the bodies, wearing only a dark blue kilt. I had to admit, he looked really good like that.

My face flushed slightly as I took in the freshly made scratches all over their bodies, their disheveled clothes and their messy hair. Even I was smart enough to figure out what they had been doing before I screamed for help. As they turned to me, I felt a strange pull on my spirit. Before I had a chance to react, I found myself standing in a room where the walls seemed to be made of black and purple mist. I could recognize that room anywhere, it was Bakura's soul room.

"Heh, you look good, Hikari."

Quickly turning to face where the voice was comming from, I saw Bakura standing there wearing the same low hung leather pants and tight red tanktop he wore on the day he was banished. Walking over to stand in front of me he ran his fingers through my hair, smirking down at me. "It's been a while. You could at least say hello."

Feeling my eyes tear up again, I jumped into his waiting arms, estatic to be held by them once more. "Yami!"

He chckled lightly as he petted my hair. "Sweet little hikari, how did you and Malik get here?"

I looked up into his eyes in slight confusion. "What do you mean?"

He sighed lightly before explaining the predicament him and Mariku were in and about helping Akefia. By the time he was done, we were curled up together on a pile of slik pillows he created from the shadows.

"So, Mariku's Mariku and Akefia is your past self created from Shadow Magic?" I gazed at the ground blinking in mild confusion.

My yami nodded, once again petting my hair while holding me protectivly against him. Tugging gently at my hair, he made me look up at him. Even though it was the same thing that bandit did to me, I didn't mind it when Kura did it. I kind of liked it actually. I looked up at him curiously through half-lidded eyes. There was a strange flicker in his eyes before it disapeared. "Hikari, I'll ask again. How did you and Malik get to the Shadow Realm if the pharaoh took away the Sennen Ring and Rod?"

Blushing slightly, I muttered under my breath. "I broke into the game shop and stole back the Ring, Rod, and Eye."

Bakura's grip on my hair tightened considerably, that combined with teh look in his eyes made me bite back a moan. I was spending too much time with Malik, I was starting to become as masochistic as him. That look never left Bakura's eyes as he stared down at me. "You managed to steal three Sennen itmes from the pharaoh." It was more of a statement than a question.

A strange feeling passed through me at his tone of voice, causing my body to involentarily shudder. The way he was looking at me made my breath hitch slightly when I explained. "Yes. While him and Yugi were at school I ditched to go to the game shop. Yugi's grandpa gladly let me in after I explained I forgot my deck a few days before in Yugi's room. Once I was alone in the room it was easy enough to grab my deck along with the Ring, Rod, and Eye. I replaced them with fake items so the pharaoh wouldn't notice the difference unless he tried to use them. He hasn't noticed yet and may never figure it out."

Hearing him growl, I though I had done something wrong. Gazing deeply into his redish-brown eyes I saw the stange look in them intensify considerably. Before I could ask him if anything was wrong, he let go of my hair and practically pounced on me. He had me pinned underneath him, making me squeak quietly as he began nipping and kissing my neck, his hands roaming over my sides and chest. As I began to lost myself to his harsh kisses and gentle touches, I felt Bakura let down the mental barrier he had kept up since we got our own bodies. I wasn't sure if my blush was from what he was doing to me or from him showing me what happened between him and Malik on my birthday last year. Unable to speak properly, I resorted to using our link.

:Kura...You and Malik...:

I cried out softly as I felt his unusual sharp canines pierce my neck.

:Hikari, I love you and so does Malik. We meant to tell you that night but it seems Malik couldn't get the courage to tell you without me there. Honestly, I'll never understand that boy. He's forward with me and shy around you.:

I could feel my heart racing as Kura licked away the blood drawn when he bit me.

:He...he could have told me. I love you both.:

Kura sat up and smiled down at me. "Ryou, know we both love you and you'll see me again soon. While you're with them, I want you to get to know Akefia and Mariku. Give them both a chance and make sure Malik does as well."

I annoyed him slightly as I sat up, even if he insisted on straddling me still. "Well, it's obvious that I'll probably fall for Akefia, but why Mariku?"

Bakura smirked down at me before standing up and holding his hand out to me. "Trust me Hikari, watch Akefia and Mariku long enough and you'll understand."

Taking his hand, he pulled me into his arms. "Yami, if you say so I'll try to at least become friends with them and I'll make sure Malik does too."

With one last lick to clean the rest of the blood off my neck, he backed away from me. "See you later, Hikari."

Before I could respond, everything went black.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Ryou: (smiles) So, what do you think?

Yeah, please review and let us know. n.n We'd really be thankful.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear god, we're alive! e.e Sorry about the wait guys, we had a few computer problems.

Malik: Tch. Few is an understatement. -Folds his arms over his chest.- We're kept them waiting long enough, don't you think? Come on, who's turn is it this time?

Marik: -Slips in front of the keyboard with a grin.- My turn!

Bakura: -Lounging on a couch, playing with his dagger and mutters.- Oh joy...

Alrighty then, take it away binky-boy!

Malik: ...-Eyetwitch.- I hate that word...

Marik: Heh. You're the boss.

--

"What the hell happened to Ryou?!"

I sighed in annoyance while kicking over one of the twitching bodies on the floor. "These stupid fucks tried to take advantage of the kid."

Glancing at Akefia, I noticed he looked ready to kill again. Looking back at Khamet, he seemed just as bloodthirsty as our dear boss. 'Interesting... Khamet usually hates nearly everyone, including most of our gang. Why this for a stranger he just met?'

"Khamet, clear out these bodies, I don't want their blood to stain the floor. We'll question the cowards in their rooms later." It was obvious Khamet didn't want to have anything to do with the bodies, he always has been vain about getting blood on himself, but he never disobeied Kifa.

Turning towards the kids, we saw Ryou faint in Malik's arms. Akefia was next to them not even a second later. "Ryou!"

I watched in amusement as Malik reluctently allowed Ryou to be moved to Kifa's arms. Stepping over a few bodies I sat on the couch next to Malik. It was so cute how embarrassed he seemed between me and Akefia. His question proved he had no problems talking about certain subjects. "Why the hell did I wake up on the floor covered with you guys' clothes?"

Akefia smirked at me with a playful glint in his eyes. I mirrored his smirk and watched as he set Ryou down on a different couch before sitting back down, invading Malik's personal space. I looked on in amusement as Malik's face turned crimson while Kifa ran his hand over Malik's abs and thighs, whispering in his ear, "You know, you probably should have gotten dressed before coming to Ryou's rescue..."

Malik darted back into my room like a lightning bolt, his face the most interesting shade of red I have ever seen. The second he slammed the door behind him, Akefia and I looked at each other before bursting into laughter. Malik was just too easy. After calming down, I got up and walked over to my door. Finding it locked I sighed in annoyance before picking the lock and opening it. Shutting it silently behind me, I chuckled as I saw Malik sitting under my covers, scowling. Highly amused by this, I kneeled next to the chest on the floor and took out a light violet silk kilt. With a laugh, I tossed it at him. "You might want to put that on."

The feisty little imp glared at me for a long while. After getting the hint that I didn't plan on leaving, he climbed out of bed, allowing the blanket to fall off his lilth body. Determined not to give me a decent view, he quickly pulled the kilt on. His attempt at a death glare was cute and probably would have been more intimidated if he wasn't blushing. 'My Hikari-pretty...'

I blinked at the sudden thought, wondering where the hell it came from. It sounded similar to what Malik and Ryou were speaking earlier so I decided to see if you knew what it meant. "Hey Malik, what's 'hikari'?"

His entire body seemed to freeze up, his pupils dialating. I suddenly regretted asking as he began shaking violently. I gently wrapped my arms around him, noticing a distant look in his eyes. While he seemed to be lost in his thoughts, I sat on my bed and pulled him into my lap. He stayed like that for a few minutes. Figuring it was the only way to snap him out of it, I ran my hand over the scars on his back. Malik shivered under my touch before looking up at me with tear filled eyes. I internally panicked, not knowing how to deal with two people crying on me in one day. "Hey, I'm sorry. I had no idea it would effect you like that... Please don't cry."

With a sigh of frustration, Malik whiped the tears away before they could fall. "It's not your fault, you didn't know."

We sat in silence for a few minutes. Surprisingly, he seemed content sitting in my lap with my arms still around his shoulders. I had thought he would want to get away from me with how he was acting earlier. He sighed again, looking exausted, as he leaned back against me. "Mariku? Why did you ask me about that?"

For once I was unsure of myself. "It's...strange..."

He huffed in annoyance before turning and pouncing. He managed to push my back against the bed as he straddled my waist, his hands pressing down on my shoulders while glaring and pouting at the same time. I don't know how he managed that look, but it was cute. Very cute. "Tell me. Where did you hear that word?"

I took the time away from admiring his face to answer him. "It sort of just popped into my thoughts..."

He seemed hesitant to push farther, yet he did anyways. "What did you think?"

Hell, even I was slightly embarrassed to tell him. It was a rather strange thought, even for me. "It's weird, I'd rather not say."

His glare shifted into puppy eyes, making me twitch slightly. "Please? It can't be anything worse than what my Yami use to say when-" I raised an eyebrow as he froze, obviously letting something slip he meant to keep quiet.

"Alright, I'll tell you if you explain what you just said." It was only fair, after all. He hesitated before nodding slowly, as if unsure if it was a good idea.

I sighed while looking straight into his eyes which were so much like my own. "When I saw you standing there, the first thing to come to my mind was 'my hikari-pretty.'"

As the words left my mouth, I saw Malik's shocked face before everything went black. The next thing I knew, I was standing in a large room with walls made from black and purple mist. "What the fuck..?"

"Mariku, you dumbass! Are you trying to traumitize Malik?"

I jumped slightly, turning around to see a figure emerge from the shadows. He looked completely different, yet I still knew it was him. "Akefia, what the hell is going on?"

Not answering my question, he walked over and punched me right in the face. Holding my left cheek, I was struck between confusion and anger. I didn't know what the hell I ever did to him. With cautious eyes I watched as he approached me again. After staring at me for a few minutes he finally spoke. "First off, call me Bakura. The name 'Akefia' died with my original body. Secondly, wake up you idiot! I need your fucking help to stop anything bad from happening!"

Confused as I had ever been, I sent a glare at him. "I don't even know what you're talking about!"

He sighed in frustration before closing his eyes. The Sennen Ring around his neck began glowing brightly before shooting a beam of light straight through my chest. Sinking to my knees, I was flooded with all of my memories of the past and present. It's said the Shadow Realm makes people live their worst nightmares. Who knew my worst nightmare would be figuring out my past to realize what a prick I was to Bakura. I sat there for a few minutes in silence. I could feel that Bakura was patiently waiting. After what I had done to him at Battle City, I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye. I jumped, a bit startled, as I felt his arms around my waist from behind.

"Damnit Mariku, now's not the time to get all depressed on me. It's not your fault you couldn't remember. If anything, it's mine..." His voice was softer than usual, making him sound more like Ryou than he normally did.

I turned to see him sitting behind me with a slightly guilty look on his face. "What do you mean?"

Bakura allowed his arms to release me before answering my question. "Your soul was never meant to be sealed. Only ones who weild Sennen Items were meant to go through with it. The Pharaoh was supposed to be the only one to be sealed, actually. After finding out about the ceremony, I decided to go through with it as well to get my revenge on him. You were never meant to follow me to the palace that day. I wanted you to stay behind. After watching Seth kill you, I knew I had to seal your soul as well. I didn't think I could live without you so I wanted to make sure I'd be able to see you again when my soul awakened. I never would have done that if I had known the effect it would have on your mentality."

I let a small smirk creep onto my face and pushed him down, crawling on top of him to straddle his waist. With our faces centimeters apart, I licked his lips gently before smirking wider. "Ok, I won't be depressed over nearly killing you if you won't be depressed because it's entirely your fault in the first place."

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Bakura pushed me off of him and sat back up. "Fine. It's a deal then. Our depression cancel's each other out."

Grinning now, I sat back on my heels in amusement. "Deal. So, oh fearless leader, what's the plan this time?"

--

Mariku: -Quite proud of himself for not putting in a single sex scene.- How's that?

Ryou: ...I didn't get any screen time in this at all...

Malik: And I was humiliated and traumitized. Don't complain.

Heh... Good job, binky-boy.

Malik: . We need to stop letting her watch LittleKuriboh... That gets old fast...

Ryou: Hey guys! I've been stalking you for the last five episodes, I hope that doesn't seem too suspicious.

Marik: Oh don't be like that, binky-boy! Come over here and let me cut you-I mean hug you! Hugging is what I meant.

Bakura: Of course I'm a fucking god, you impudent mortal! Do you think a regular human being could pull of this haircut? Not to mention the whole plunging the world into eternal chaos thing. Yes, I'm a fucking god. So start treating me like one. Bow down all of you, worship my haircut! Your god commands it!

Malik: ...I hate all of you.

XD Come on Malik, you know you wanna! Join in on the fun.

Malik: No. I refuse.

Ryou: -Smiles and waves chocolate.-

Malik: ...

You know you wanna

Malik: That's because there are no girls in Yugioh! Only extremely girly men! And I am the most girly of them all!

Ryou: -Hands over the chocolate.- There, that wasn't so hard, was it?

Bakura&Marik: -Snickers.-

Malik: -Mutters while nibbling on his chocolate.- Bastards...

Hehe...Alright, now that that's over and done with, please review and tell us what you think! You can look forwards to the next chapter coming out very soon! And this time, it's our dear forgotten about evil spirit's turn!

Bakura: About damned time...You! Mortals! Review! Your god commands you to!

Ryou: -Smacks.- No more LittleKuriboh for you...-Smile.- Sorry about that. Please do leave a review.


	8. Chapter 8

Alright everyone! Time for the next chapter! Let's save the screwing around for the end and get right on it! Bakura, you're up!

Bakura: Got it. -Kicks Mariku out of the computer chair and pulls out the script.-

Mariku: -Grumbles.- Ass...

-------------------

I couldn't help but smirk at how eager he sounded. "We're going to screw over destiny."

Mariku raised his eyebrows in a curious manner. "Go on."

I created a large plush pillow from the shadows and leaned back against it comfortably. "It's simple really. Supposedly it's destiny for us to fight the Pharaoh and die in this world created by shadows which will then make you realize the light side is better by experiencing death again and make me want to be a kinder person by watching you and Akefia die. Basic point, good always wins."

He huffed in irritation, pushing me aside on the plush to make room for himself to relax as well. "That blows."

I adjusted myself so that I was comfortably relaxing against his chest with one of his arms around my shoulders. "Exactly why we're not going to let that happen."

Mariku seemed even more interested now and glanced down at me while idly playing with my hair. "How so?"

A small purr left my lips at the action, yet I remained focused. "For starters, you are to make sure Ryou, Malik and Akefia never leave the hideout under any circumstances. If all four of you stay in the hideout, you can't be killed by the Pharaoh and his men."

His head tilted a bit to lean against the top of mine. "Yeah, but isn't that just delaying the inevitable?"

I shrugged, resting against him. "Basically. Which is where part two come in to play."

I could hear that annoying smirk in his voice as he replied, "Good. For a second there I thought you'd gone senile on me."

I chose to ignore his response for the time being, storing it away in my mind as a reason to be mad at him when this was over. "I have to get the other items to bring us back with our hikaris and Akefia."

I looked up in time to see him giving me an odd look. "And how would you manage that if you're trapped in the Shadow Realm as well?"

I had to roll my eyes at his stupidity. "Simple. I'm not stuck in the memory, only forced to watch. I can still communicate with people in the outside world if I use enough power."

It's always fun to irritate him. "Who the hell would be willing to help us steal from the Pharaoh? All of them practically adore him and despise you."

A smirk made it's way across my lips as I rested against his chest once more. "Khamet."

Mariku almost fell off the plush pillow in shock. "You're fucking kidding me... He was reincarnated?"

Oh how I loved knowing more than Mariku most of the time. "Of course. The cocky little bastard even remembered his past life ten years ago, way before he even met us. Gotta love him though. Even without us around he gave the Pharaoh hell for a bit."

I honestly didn't think his eyes could get any wider. "We've met him?"

An annoyed sigh left me as I ran a hand through my hair. "Yeah. Arrogant little prick was even at the Battle City finals watching us."

A few minutes of silence passes as I let Mariku work it out in his head. Eventually, a shocked look crossed his face. "You mean that kid?"

I nodded in slight irritation at how slow he could be at times and stood off the pillow. "Yes. Now get lost. I've spent nearly all of my energy keeping you here."

As pissy as he knew I was, he risked getting smacked again by standing up and pulling me into a tight embrace. "Thank you. I'm so sorry, Bakura."

With a defeated sigh, I returned the hug. "Don't tell me that, tell Malik."

With a flick of my wrist, I sent him back to the Shadow Memory World. Sighing again, I collapsed on a large pile of pillows and fell into a deep sleep. It was a short while later when I woke to Malik's scream. I rolled onto my side and glanced at the wall that showed me what was going on in the Shadow Memories. With a raised brow I snapped my fingers, making the mist cover the wall again. As interesting as it would be to watch Malik get molested I had other things to do at the moment. I then stood and concentrated all of my energy into appearing in my spirit form at Ryou's school. I walked around for almost an hour trying to find my dear old friend. Just as I was getting royally pissed, a cocky voice came from behind me.

"I could have sworn I heard that the Pharaoh sent your stubborn ass to the Shadow Realm a year ago. Already bored of your little vacation home?" Sometimes, I really wanted to beat the living shit out of him.

Shaking my head with a smirk, I kept my cool as I turned to stare into amused green eyes. "It's good to see you haven't lost your spunk, Khamet. Or would you prefer to be called Otogi Ryuugi now?"

Otogi laughed as he leaned against a near by tree, his arms folded over his chest while he toyed with his bangs. "Either one works. Just make sure Yami never finds out. So, boss, any reason you've been looking for me?"

In spite of everything, I really was relived to find him. I wasn't sure how much longer my power could hold out. "I need you to gather all of the Sennen Items in one place."

His hands dropped to his sides as he fixed me with a blank stare. "You must be joking. How the hell am I suppose to do that?"

I huffed in annoyance. "Look, you just need to go to Ryou's house and pick up the Eye. It should be somewhere in his living room. Then you need to get yourself invited to Yuugi's house and be alone in his room. Get the remaining four, including the Puzzle, and lay all of them as close to each other as possible. I'll handle the rest."

With an annoyed sigh he rested a hand on his hip and flicked his die earring. "Fine. You're the boss."

I knew I could count on him. "Good boy." I gave him one last smirk and disappeared back to my soul room.

Sitting on a king sized four-poster bed, I sighed. Now was the hard part. There was only one more person left for me to talk to. Before I could summon him, my soul room door slammed open. Malik stood there in the doorway with the Sennen Rod in his hand. Wonder how he got a hold of that. I leaned against the pillows and smirked at him, watching his glare falter only slightly. He seemed more pissed off than I had expected. 'Well, this is going to be fun...'

"You son of a bitch!" Malik's fist connected with my face before I even had time to blink.

I licked away a small trail of blood that formed at the corner of my mouth while looking him over. His hair was messed up, his kilt wrinkled, his breathing labored and his eyes flashing with anger. Smirking up at him again, I just couldn't resist. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him into my lap, flush against my chest. My arms tightly wrapped around his waist as I began kissing his neck to calm him down. As much as I loved his fiery attitude, I'd prefer to see it under different circumstances.

Several minutes passed and he was still struggling. I sighed in exasperation and nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck. "Malik, I still love you..."

I felt his body slump against me, his tanned arms snaking around my waist as he burried his face against my shoulder. His voice was muffled and hurt. "Then why did you never come? You talked to everyone... Ryou, Akefia, Mariku... Hell, you even went to see a former gang member... What about me dammit..."

With a sigh I adjusted our position so my back was against the pile of pillows in front of the headboard. I slid him off of my lap and made him lie next to me with his head in my lap. He looked up at me and I couldn't help but notice how helpless he seemed. I leaned down and kissed him softly before gazing into his eyes. "Maliko, I'm sorry. I knew you were smart enough to at least get an idea of what happened. Ryou, Akefia and Mariku didn't have any clue was was going on."

His cheeks turned a soft pink at the nickname I used. "And what about the old gang member? You used enough energy to see him on the outside. If you could do that..."

I had to smile at his innocence. "Only because the items are in the Shadow Realm now. If I had that power before, I would have came back to see my Maliko and hikari."

He lifted a hand to brush against the bruise forming on my cheek. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have-"

I leaned down once more and kissed him to shut him up. I wasn't angry about it, so there was no need to apologize. He smiled up at me after we pulled away. "I missed you, Kura."

I couldn't help a small laugh. "I missed you as well, my Maliko-kitten."

I had to hold back a smirk as I watched him fight a heavy blush. "Why do you keep coming up with new nicknames for me?"

I didn't bother hiding the smirk that time. "Simple really. Maliko fits perfectly and you're my little sex kitten."

He wrapped his arms around my neck and tugged me down on top of him with a smirk. "If you remember correctly, Bakura, we never got the chance to play."

I could feel the feral grin coming onto my face. "That's just going to have to change, now isn't it, my Maliko?"

My eye twitched violently as he flipped up over so he had me pinned beneath him. He really did resemble a kitten that had found it's prey. "Yes, I believe it must."

Running my hands up his kilt, I figured it wouldn't be so bad to let him have his way, just this once of course.

--------------------

Bakura: -Stares blankly at the script.- I'm uke...I'M UKE?! THE FUCK?!

Malik: -Quite happy now.- Heheheheh.....

Akefia: -Smirks.- That's what you get for looking like a freaking furby.

Ryou&Otogi: -Amused.- ...

Mariku: -Snickers.- Rika wrote the script, bitch her out.

Anyways~...Shall I write a lemon as a special chapter, or no? You have to review to let us know how you feel about it! If you want, I'll even take votes on who should be uke and who gets to be seme. Be kind and you get to decide!

Mariku: Oh please, vote for uke-Kura! It'll knock his pride down!

Bakura: -Mutters.- I hate all of you... Dammit mortals, vote for me to be seme and I'll consider not sending you all to the Shadow Realm!

Ryou: ...Bakura, that's not the way to get-

Otogi: -Clamps a hand over Ry's mouth.- Keep up the good work, Baku-chan.

Bakura: -Violent eye twitch.-

...Riiight. Well, I'll keep my muses under control but I'm serious this time. I won't update until I get enough reviews from you guys, so clicky the little button~! Also, let me know if you think the story's moving too fast and if I should slow it down or keep up the way it is. 3

Malik: -Cackles.- MY TURN NEXT BITCHES!!!

Ryou: ... -Curls up in a corner, forgotten about.-

-Sweatdrop.- Well, we'll see what the readers want.


End file.
